


Frosty Cold

by Maozy321



Series: Mysterious Works of Magic [2]
Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozy321/pseuds/Maozy321
Summary: Year 1 & Year 2 at Hogwarts
Series: Mysterious Works of Magic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742377
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. School Supplies

"Mathair, athair?" Wren questioned. "Can I get my school supplies by myself?"

Persephone looked at Wren, worried at the possible horrible things that could happen to her baby girl. Cormac noticed and took Persephone's hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"You can if you take Witcher and Roux with you," Cormac informed. "Do you agree?"

Wren beamed, "Yes! Can I have extra money to dress Witcher up?"

Persephone sighed, "Okay but remember to be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Witcher will protect me, mathair," Wren smiled as the kneazle appeared and nuzzled against her. "See, he knows."

/ - / - /

"Witcher, stay close," Wren chuckled at her kneazle. "Someone might take you away from me."

Witcher meowed in protest at the statement but circled closer to Wren. He knew he had to protect her. He felt like he failed when Tali sacrificed her life for Wren but at the time, he was watching Avery. Meanwhile, Roux stood patiently beside Wren. Roux used to work with Tali as Tali's apprentice but was usually delegated to other tasks. She knew how important Wren was to Tali and vice versa and made a silent promise during Tali's burial that she would protect the young witch as Tali had done. Her top priority would always be Wren's safety.

"That's a good kitty," Wren beamed, petting Witcher before checking her letter from Hogwarts. "Mathair already got me my clothes and athair got most of the other equipment required so I need to get my books, a wand, and something for Witcher. I think you knew a pretty new collar. What do you think, Witcher?"

Witcher flicked his tail and pawed at his current collar. Wren giggled and rubbed his head. She looked up to locate the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts, when someone approached.

"Hi, I'm Rowan Khanna! Are you getting ready to start at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry too?" questioned the stranger.

Witcher hissed as Wren smiled, "Don't mind him and yes. I'm trying to get to Flourish and Blotts."

Rowan grinned, "It's not that far. We're in front of Ollivanders, where you can get your wand, and the bookstore is the next shop over. You should go get your books."

"Thanks, Rowan," Wren nodded as she started. "To the bookstore!"

Wren, Roux, and Witcher didn't take long to find all the books for Wren's first year. After paying for her books, Wren ordered Roux to take the books home to her room. Roux had to apparate several times since the books were heavy for an elf. Wren waited for Roux to return before going outside to meet Rowan.

"Rowan! Thanks for your help earlier. I got all my books," Wren greeted Rowan.

Rowan beamed, "You're welcome. Oh, I realized that I was so excited that I forgot to ask your name."

Wren grinned, "I'm Wren O'Rourke. This is my kneazle, Witcher, and my house-elf, Roux."

"A pleasure to meet you and your friends," Rowan smiled. "I already got my supplies, but my mum gave me just enough to buy something special for school. I want to let everyone at Hogwarts know that I'm a serious intellectual who is well on their way to becoming Head Girl. What do you think I should get? A smart scarf? A serious sweater? Or a cool hat?"

"How about a nice scarf?" Wren giggled, thinking Rowan was overthinking it.

Rowan gasped, "Great idea! Scarves make anyone look scholarly. What will you do while I get my scarf?"

"My wand, I suppose," Wren replied. "It's the last thing on my list. Meet back here?"

"Yes," Rowan agreed before running off to purchase a smart scarf.

Wren guided Witcher and Roux to Ollivanders for her wand. They entered the dimmed store and could hear someone shuffling around in the back. She noticed a small golden bell on the desk and rang it.

"Oh, hello! Welcome!" a man greeted, coming out from behind a shelf. "Garrick Ollivander at your service. Here for your first wand? I've got just the thing. Applewood, dragon heartstring core, nine inches, rigid. Give it a twirl!"

Wren took the wand and flicked it. Loose sheets of paper flew around the room, making it a bigger mess.

"Sorry about that," Wren blushed as she placed the wand on the desk.

"It's not your fault," Mr. Ollivander chuckled. "The wand chooses the wizard, and that is clearly not the wand for you. I recall your brother exploded my favorite ink pot when we tried his first wand."

At that, Witcher hissed while Roux took a defensive position in front of Wren. Wren cast her eyes at the ground but said nothing.

Mr. Ollivander sensed the tension and moved the conversation to a lighter topic, picking up another wand. "Please try this wand. Cypress wood, dragon heartstring core, eleven and a half inches, slightly springy."

Once again, Wren took the wand and flicked it. Instead of papers flying about, a light shined from above, marking the wand's approval.

"Splendid!" Mr. Ollivander congratulated. "I'll be interested to see what path you choose."

"Thank you, sir," Wren replied, taking out her money pouch to pay for it.

Wren was glad to be out of the wand shop. It was becoming a bit stifling since the mere mention of her brother came up. Her parents were worried about her safety and concerned about Jacob's return if he were to. His room was off-limits and well, Wren didn't want second-hand anything from Jacob. She made it very clear with her parents after waking up to nightmares of the incident. A voice pulled Wren out of her thoughts.

"Hey Wren," Rowan called out. "How do you like my scarf?"

Wren smiled shyly, checking out her friend, "It looks great on you."

"Thanks, it was your suggestion," Rowan blushed before taking notice. "Is that a cypress wand?"

Wren was impressed. "Yea. How could you tell?"

"My family's tree farm supplies wood for wands and brooms," Rowan explained. "That's why I love staying inside and reading. It keeps me from going outside and farming. That, and the fact that I don't have any friends."

Wren laughed and took Rowan's hands, "But we're friends now... Unless you don't want to be?"

"Really?" Rowan gasped. "You don't think I'm too weird? People usually think I'm too weird."

"I don't judge a book by its cover," Wren grinned before sighing. "Besides that, you don't have a brother named Jacob O'Rourke."

Rowan was shocked. "The same Jacob O'Rourke who was expelled from Hogwarts for breaking school rules in search of the fabled Cursed Vaults?! That was a massive story in the _Daily Prophet_. Everyone at school will know about that."

"I know but I know my true friends will stick by me," Wren smirked. "And they have to deal with my ferocious kneazle and faithful house-elf."

Rowan laughed, squeezing Wren's hand. "I'm glad we met, friend. I'll see you on the train to Hogwarts."

"I can't wait, friend," Wren beam proudly before they parted ways.

/ - / - /

Persephone was anxious for Wren to return that when Avery shouted "Wren!" she sighed in relief. She rushed to her daughter and immediately hugged her.

"How was your trip to Diagon Alley?" Persephone questioned. "No one gave you any trouble, right?"

"It was great, mathair!" Wren beamed. "I made a new friend. Their name is Rowan. They're a girl but I think they're non-binary and look very androgynous."

Persephone smiled, "That's wonderful, little bird. Oh, I was so worried."

Wren nuzzled against her mathair's chest, "I was a bit scared but having Witcher and Roux there made me safe. I'll be okay at Hogwarts. I'll write."

"That reminds me," Persephone beamed, pulling away. "Your athair and I got you an owl. Come see."

Wren followed her mathair to where the family owlery was with Avery tagging along. "It's big, Wren,"

"It's a great grey owl," Wren gasped upon seeing it. "He's beautiful, mathair."

"She's beautiful," Persephone corrected. "What will you name her?"

Wren held out her hand and the grey owl flew to her. "Ashe."


	2. Train Ride

Merula frowned and glared at anyone who dared look her way as she waited for her friend to show up. Her aunt shown her to the train Platform 9 3/4 before leaving her, going about her own business. She had expected it since her parents were put in Azkaban. There was no one at the mansion except for the elves and herself. It was lonely except for the days that Wren visited.

"Rula!" Merula heard before she was tackled to the ground. "Merula. I found you."

"Yea, you did," Merula smiled, hugging Wren until Mr. O'Rourke pulled Wren off.

"Manners, little bird," Mrs. O'Rourke giggled, helping Merula up. "How are you, Merula?"

"Fine," Merula mumbled, taking Wren's hand. "Better now."

Wren beamed, "I feel better standing next to you too."

"Me too!" Avery butted in, hugging Merula. "Love you, Rula."

Merula smiled sadly and rubbed Avery's head, "I love you too, Avery. Wren and I have to get going now."

Avery pouted, "Don't go. Stay with me."

Persephone picked Avery up, holding him close, "In a few years, you can go with them to Hogwarts. Say bye to Merula and Wren."

Avery sniffled, "Bye-bye sis. Bye-bye Rula."

Wren smiled, "Bye Avery. I'll miss you too. Bye mathair. Bye athair."

Cormac hugged both girls, lifting them off the ground. "Safe journey, little ones."

"Athair, can't breathe," Wren laughed.

Once they were set back down, Persephone handed Avery to Cormac before hugging the girls. "We love you both. Protect each other. Merula, you can come to us for anything."

Merula nodded as she held back the tears, "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. O'Rourke."

The girls gathered their things and headed to the train. With help from some stewards, their luggage was tucked safely away, leaving the girls with a suitcase and a pet carrier each.

"When did you get an owl?" Merula questioned as they searched for an empty cabin.

"Recently," Wren answered before stopping. "Rula, this cabin."

Merula glanced back and frowned, "It's taken."

Wren beamed, "Rowan's a friend."

Before Merula could protest, Wren had Roux knock on the window and Rowan opened the cabin door. Wren grinned and walked in when Rowan stepped back.

"Wren, it's good to see you again," Rowan smiled hesitantly as Merula followed Wren into the cabin.

"Same," Wren smiled, setting the pet carrier down. "I'll let you out in a bit, Witcher. Rowan, this is Merula Snyde. Merula, meet Rowan Khanna. We're her first set of friends."

Merula huffed, "Looks like a half-blood."

Wren frowned at Merula, "Rula, none of that please."

"Sorry, habit," Merula apologized to Wren before turning to Rowan and holding out her hand. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Rowan."

"Thank you, Merula," Rowan replied, shaking Merula's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Yay!" Wren cheered. "We're all friends now."

/ - / - /

"May I have one of each item please?" Wren smiled politely at the woman pushing the food trolley down the aisle.

The lady beamed back, "Why of course, little one."

Merula rolled her eyes but smiled as Wren paid for the food and drinks. Rowan stared in disbelief since she hadn't seen anyone hold that many coins in their purse before or order that much food.

Wren gasped as she looked through the food, "Meat pies!"

"You're sharing, right?" Merula questioned, itching to grab a sandwich.

"Yep, all for us," Wren confirmed. "Take what you like. Rowan, eat up."

Rowan blushed, "If you don't mind."

The trio ate and drank their fill. They occasionally fed Ashe and Witcher some tidbits while Roux waited for the leftovers.

/ - / - /

Merula shook Wren awake. They were arriving soon and a prefect had informed them to get their robes on.

"5 more minutes," Wren mumbled.

Merula rolled her eyes, "Get up, Wren. The train is stopping soon."

Wren turned away, "I don't want to."

Rowan giggled, "But aren't you hungry? There's going to be a big feast."

Wren sat right up and rubbed her eyes, "Do you think there will be Shepard's pie?"

"You wake up for food," Merula groaned as she opened Wren's suitcase and took out the black robes. "Hurry up, bird brain."

"Food is life everyone," Wren huffed, accepting her robes. "Roux, get Witcher back in his carrier."

Roux glanced at the kneazle who huffed before padding into his carrier. He knew better than to go against a magical being and he trusted Roux like he had Tali. Before the carrier door was close, Wren reached in and scratched Witcher's head.

"I'll get you something from dinner, Witcher," Wren promised as Roux closed the carrier. "Roux, help Ashe settle into the owlery and give her a fresh mouse."

"Yes, Miss Wren," Roux responded.

Merula hummed, "Is Roux going to follow you everywhere?"

Wren shrugged, "She won't be with me during class time but she already knows what duties she has. I think there's an agreement where she has to help in the kitchens when not tending to her daily duties."

"So if I needed Roux to help me with something?" Merula trailed off.

"Yes, you can borrow Roux as long as orders are within limits," Wren stated before turning to Rowan. "So how do I look?"

Rowan giggled, "Like a witch. I hope we're in the same house."


	3. Houses

The Great Hall was lovelier in person than described by her parents. Wren was taken in by the gold lighting as Merula dragged her along by a sleeve until they were stopped before a stool. On top of the stool was a funny-looking hat which if you squinted hard enough, there was a face.

"Rula...?" Wren whispered. "We're friends forever, no matter which house we get into, right?"

"Always," Merula confirmed, taking Wren's hand and squeezing it. "Friends forever."

Rowan, who heard, was a bit jealous but from what she saw on the train, the two knew each other from childhood. She wished she had a friend like that. She was surprised when she felt someone take her hand and looked for the owner. It was Wren.

"Friends forever, Rowan," Wren beamed as the hat stopped singing for Professor McGonagall to start calling names.

Rowan smiled back and gave a subtle nod. A warm feeling grew inside of her from the small gesture and she liked it. She had not one but two friends now.

"Rowan Khanna," Professor McGonagall called and Rowan froze up.

With a nudge from Merula and a smile from Wren, Rowan walked up to the stool and magical hat. 'Please let me be in the house as Wren.' The hat laughed and whispered something for her ears only before declaring her a Hufflepuff.

More names were called before it was Merula's turn. Like they had expected, she was Slytherin. The group of first-years without a house dwindle until it finally came to the last, Wren O'Rourke. Almost immediately, the whispering began and Wren took a step back. She looked around and met Rowan's eyes but her mind had nothing useful. It was Merula's mind that was encouraging but only because Merula knew Wren was a Legilimens.

'You are not your brother. You can never be him. Now walk up there and get your house. I will always be by your side, no matter what.' Wren nodded subtly in Merula's direction before walking towards Professor McGonagall and the Sorting Hat.

Jacob was sorted into Gryffindor and Wren knew that she didn't belong to that house. The hat seemed to understand as it looked through her mind. She tried to block it with what little skills she had in Occlumency. The Sorting Hat took that into account, realizing the young girl would become a great witch.

However, Wren loved knowledge but feared it's power. The main ambition she had was to erase Jacob's presence from Hogwarts for herself and for Avery. Underneath all of that, the Sorting Hat found the lovable joyous girl that was born to Cormac and Persephone O'Rourke.

It knew which house Wren belonged to and proudly announced it to everyone in the Great Hall, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Once the hat was off her head, Wren joined Rowan at Hufflepuff's table. She glanced over at the Slytherin's table for Merula. 'That took forever, birdbrain.' Wren smiled at Merula's teasing. It was comforting and from that, she knew she didn't have to feel guilty about not being in Slytherin.

/ - / - /

"I am Jane Court," informed the Hufflepuff prefect as she led the girls to their House. "Please be on your best behavior and try to earn as many points as you can. Your rooms have been assigned so find your name listed on the board in the common room before heading to your dorm room."

Wren noticed how the Prefect kept glancing at her. Hell, she felt a lot of people's eyes on her since her name was called. When the group came to a stop in front of a stack of barrels. The Prefect had them gathered around to see the secret password. She was about to show them when a group of Slytherin came down the stairs to the dungeon area.

"Good night, Rula," Wren beamed when she saw Merula pass.

Merula just huffed and waved Wren off as she trailed after her House members. But if one was watching closely, they would have seen Merula look back at Wren and gesture 'good night' in their secret code.

Wren watched Jane reveal the password to them and followed her House members into the common room. Being short, she knew it was useless to try to find her name on the list and waited for her Housemates to slowly disperse.

"So glad we aren't roomed up with O'Rourke," someone whispered as they walked away to find their room.

Wren gripped her hands, stopping herself from lashing out. Her parents shielded her from a lot of it and she was grateful for that. However, the dirty looks and hushed whispers hurt.

"Hey, we're together with Nymphadora Tonks, Penny Haywood, and Chiara Lobosca," Rowan informed, touching Wren's shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yea," Wren lied. "Just nervous about sleeping in a new place. Let get to our room and get ready for bed."

/ - / - /

Wren rubbed Witcher's head as she waited for the other girls to finish up in the bathroom. She had everything ready for a quick shower but wasn't ready for anyone to find out about her back. Witcher and Roux could sense Wren's apprehension.

"Wren, it's your turn," Rowan announced as she came out last.

Wren smiled nervously, "Thanks. Don't wait up."

Wren grabbed her things and walked to the bathroom. Witcher took his place in front of the closed-door while Roux had followed Wren inside. Wren sighed in relief as she started the shower. She discarded her clothes and Roux picked up after her mistress.

Wren made her hair shorter so it was easier to wash and dry. She loved her metamorphmagus abilities at times like this. She scrubbed herself clean but had Roux clean her upper back. The words etched on her skin were a constant reminder of Jacob's madness.

"Miss Wren, you should finish your shower soon," Roux advised. "You've classes in the morning."

"Thank you, Roux," Wren acknowledged. "Once I am in bed, you should go to sleep in the elves' quarters."

"As you wish, Miss Wren," Roux replied, always ready to fulfill her duties.

Wren rinsed and dried herself off. After checking the wound in the mirror, she had Roux apply the healing salve and bandage. She hissed since it stung which meant the wound had opened up but thankfully wasn't bleeding. She ignored the pain as she brushed her teeth.

All the candles except one were blown out. Wren noted it would still be difficult to navigate back to her bed due to the candle being in the drawer between her bed and Rowan's. She flinched slightly when Witcher's tail wrapped around her wrist.

"Thanks, Witcher," Wren whispered as the kneazle guided Wren to her bed.

Once settled, Wren blew the candle out. Although Roux had sleeping arrangements in the elves' quarters, she stayed beside Wren, singing her master to sleep. Witcher took post at the end of the bed by Wren's covered feet, keeping guard at all times.


	4. Lessons

**Charms**

Wren was excited to attend Charms class with Professor Flitwick. She overheard Jane telling the other first years that Professor Flitwick was the best at teaching it. She went together with Rowan to class and walked over to the short man to introduce herself.

"Pleasure to meet you, Professor Flitwick," Wren beamed. "I'm really looking forward to Charms."

Professor Flitwick smiled back, "You're Wren O'Rourke. If you're anything like your brother, you will do just fine. He was one of my most skilled students. That being said, he was also one of my most rebellious students. Are you going to follow the rules?"

Wren was slightly taken back by Professor Flitwick's demeanor but answered politely, "I haven't decided yet, professor."

"Very well, Ms. O'Rourke," Professor Flitwick stated. "Please have a seat. Class is about to begin."

Wren sat next to Rowan, who chose to sit in the front row. She didn't mind since it meant she could study the professor's movements easier than from the seats in the back. She set her book to the left and her wand on the right.

Professor Flitwick welcomed the students. "Welcome to your very first Charms Class at Hogwarts. I will be your instructor, Professor Flitwick. Please pay close attention to the instructions, and take great care practicing the spells you learn. Today we will be learning a very important spell known as the Wand-Lighting Charm. This charm is useful in dark places, whether you are searching a shadowy room for hidden dangers or trying to find a scroll that rolled under the sofa."

" _Lumos_!" The tip of the professor's wand lit up. It was quite bright that Wren had to shield her eyes until Professor Flitwick turned off the charm.

The class practiced saying _Lumos_ and the wand movement separately for the first half of the lesson. In the second half, they had to attempt the spell.

Rowan groaned at her fifth casting attempt, "Wren, it's your turn. I haven't seen you try."

"Because I was too busy watching you," Wren giggled, picking up her wand. " _Lumos_!"

"Well done, Ms. O'Rourke. That's the best execution of the Wand-Lighting Charm I've seen from a first-year in quite some time," Professor Flitwick praised upon Wren's excellent first attempt. "Ten points to Hufflepuff."

"Already earning your first points," Rowan smirked at Wren, who blushed. "You're a natural."

"Thanks," Wren replied shyly. "Anyways, we have potions next. Impressing Snape will be harder than this."

**Potions**

Wren hurried from the bathroom to get to the dungeon for Potions with Professor Snape. She ran past the barrels leading to the Hufflepuff home and noted two familiar people in front of the classroom.

"Admit it," Merula huffed. "You did something to Wren!"

"I didn't!" Rowan protested.

Merula frowned, "Then where is she?"

"Here I am," Wren beamed, hugging Merula.

Merula groaned, "Where have you been? I didn't even see you at breakfast."

Wren smiled, "I had breakfast in the kitchen, then went to Charms, and I just came from the bathroom."

Merula rolled her eyes, "Let's go find our seats."

"Is she always like that?" Rowan whispered to Wren.

Wren nodded, "Yep but that how she shows she cares. With Merula helping us in Potions, we should ace this class."

After finding some seats, the class heard Snape walk in. He was frowning which seemed to be a permanent feature of his. The class fell even more silent when he stood at the front to address them.

"This is your first Potions Class and based on the bewildered look in your eyes, this could very well be your last," Professor Snape stated, glaring at his students. "Unlike your other classes, this is not a place for foolish wand-waving and intolerable screeching of mispronounced incantations. You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. Ensnare the senses. Bewitch the mind. Keep your mouths shut. Today you will produce a simple Cure for Boils Potion. Know that I expect perfection. And know that there will be severe consequences for failing to meet my expectations. Let us begin."

"Are you planning on looking into those Cursed Vaults while we're here?" Merula asked Wren as they grabbed their journals and gathered around Snape for the demonstration.

"I'd rather not," Wren replied. "I plan on keeping my head down and excel academically while having fun."

"But aren't you just a bit curious?" Merula questioned as she pulled Wren to a spot where the three could see.

Wren didn't reply as Snape started his demonstration. She focused on taking notes and getting the potion's recipe right. Once Snape was done, it was their turn to attempt making the potion.

"Will you consider it?" Merula suggested as they mixed their potions. "It'll be an adventure."

"Won't it be dangerous?" Rowan pointed out. "We'll lose points or even get expelled."

Wren sighed, "I'll think about it, Rula. Oh, it's almost done."

"I'm eager to see your attempt at the Cure for Boils Potion," Snape informed as he crept up from behind.

Wren waved her wand over the cauldron and waited for Snape's reaction.

Snape hummed, "Hmm. Perhaps O'Rourke isn't absolutely incompetent after all."

Wren turned to Merula with a smile. Merula sighed and reached over, stroking Wren's hair.

"Congrats, Wren," Rowan beamed. "Hardly anyone ever brews this potion correctly on their first try... What is Merula doing?"

"Praising me," Wren purred. "I'm hungry again."

Rowan's eyes widen, "But you ate during the break."

Merula rolled her eyes, "We have lunch next and Wren's a food monster. Never stops eating. We can discuss the Vaults."

"Fine," Wren pouted. "I hope I can get ice cream before the third lesson."


	5. Dealing With Assumptions

Classes were over for the day. Rowan and Wren were heading back to the Hufflepuff Common Room when Witcher bounded out of the entrance barrel.

"Witcher!" Wren beamed as the kneazle leaped closer to his owner. "How's my baby?"

Witcher meowed and rubbed against Wren's leg. Wren crouched down to pick him up and pressed her face against his fur.

Rowan giggled and patted Witcher, "Someone missed you."

Wren smiled, "I missed you too, Witcher. Such a good kneazle. Let's go see Roux in the kitchen and grab a snack before we study."

"Good idea," Rowan agreed. "I could use a study snack."

Witcher wriggled out of Wren's clasp and landed on the ground. He hissed at something behind the girls. The duo turned to find a blond Gryffindor boy standing there.

"Hey," the boy stated nervously. "You're Wren O'Rourke, right?"

"Yes," Wren replied. "Who are you?"

The boy answered, "I'm Ben Copper. I'm a first-year like you. I just wanted to know how you could be friends with Merula."

Wren frowned and cocked her head slightly, "Why?"

"I saw from the corridor," Ben explained. "I've been following her so she can't sneak up on me, and if she sees me, I'll at least have a chance to run away. She tormented me and kept threatening me, calling me a Mudblood."

"So what do you want me to do?" Wren huffed. "It's not my fault you got on her bad side. I can't control her actions 24/7 and I don't like the fact you came to me. If you don't like the way she's treating you, you should tell her to stop."

Rowan put a hand on Wren's shoulder, "Wren, maybe you should tell Merula to not pick on people. It won't help her become the best witch of our year if she's being mean."

"You don't know Merula as I do. Just leave her be," Wren pouted before walking away to the kitchen with Witcher following closely behind.

Rowan shrugged at Ben and went to catch up with Wren. She decided to observe and make up her own mind about Merula since it was a rather sensitive topic for Wren.

/ - / - /

Jane Court was waiting for the duo when they reached the Common Room. "There you are, Wren. I heard about how you earned 10 points for our House. Keep up the good work."

"She would have earned more if Professor Snape gave out points in potions," Rowan commented. "Wren made the Cure for Boils perfectly on the first try."

Wren blushed, "It was nothing."

"In any case," Jane sighed. "I will be keeping a closer eye on you considering who your brother is. He may have ruined Gryfinndor's reputation but I won't have you ruining Hufflepuff's."

"I know my brother broke school rules but I will be a credit to our House," Wren frowned. "I am not him and I shouldn't be held at his standards. Maybe I should have gone to Beauxbaton."

Wren stormed off to get to her room, not caring if Rowan was following or not. She knew it would be hard but didn't realize how much it would hurt being compared to Jacob at every turn. No one else wanted to be her friends besides Merula and Rowan but it even looked like Rowan was questioning their friendship due to Merula's behavior.

Wren didn't notice her other roommates in the room when she charged in. She removed her robes and shirt before even grabbing a new one.

"Wren, you're bleeding," someone informed as Wren was about to put on her new shirt.

Wren realized she was not alone and booked it to the bathroom. Witcher hissed and took his spot at the door. They heard her crying but didn't know how to help until Rowan got there.

/ - / - /

"Sparrow, open up," Merula huffed as she stood outside the bathroom, in the Hufflepuff dorm. "I brought Roux who has your favorite food."

The door creaked open a bit and Merula went in after Roux. Merula sighed when she saw the mess. Wren shredded the shirt she was supposed to change into and her back was bloody.

"Clothes off and get in the shower," Merula ordered. "I'll get something for you to wear."

Merula glared at the other girls when she walked out of the bathroom and moved to Wren's things. She selected clothes that made Wren feel safe and warm.

"Will she be okay?" Rowan asked before Merula went back in.

"Yea, she will be," Merula confirmed. "Just don't mention her brother. It's a really sensitive topic."

Merula assisted Roux with applying the healing salve to Wren's back and got Wren dressed. While Roux cleaned up after Wren, Merula tucked her friend into bed. She sat on Wren's bed and opened the book that Witcher brought to her.

"The House With a Clock In Its Walls by John Bellairs," Merula read. "Chapter 1. Louis Barnavelt fidgeted and wiped his sweaty palms on the seat of the bus that was roaring toward New Zebedee. The year was 1948 and it was a warm windy summer evening outside that is. Lewis could see the moon that trees tossing gently beyond his window which was sealed shut like all the windows on the bus. He looked down at his purple corduroy trousers..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The excerpt is from the audiobook video posted on Youtube since I don't own the book.  
> Sparrow is Merula's special name for Wren.


	6. Spells

"Class's dismissed," announced the DADA professor.

All the students rushed out except for Wren, Rowan, and Merula. It wasn't often that they had a class together so they waited for each other. Plus it didn't help that Merula was in a different house with stricter rules about outside visitors.

"Can we stop by Ravenclaw?" Wren questioned as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

Merula shrugged, "Sure, but why?"

"Badeea from Transfigurations wanted to meet with me today," Wren answered. "Let's go."

As they walked out of the DADA classroom, they heard screaming from their left. A Slytherin first-year walked by and nodded at Merula.

"Rula, what did you do?" Wren hummed curiously.

"It's nothing to worry about," Merula assured, taking Wren's and Rowan's hands to drag them towards the stairs. "Come on, you don't want to keep Badeea waiting."

"But what if it's someone who needs helps?" Rowan pointed out.

Wren pouted, "I don't like being late to a meeting. Also, who was that girl? Is she your friend, Rula?"

Merula grumbled, "She's my dorm-mate and a possible friend."

/ - / - /

"Hi Wren," Badeea beamed when the trio arrived.

Wren smiled, "Hi Badeea. This is Merula and Rowan."

Badeea nodded, "I heard the rumors. You're rarely without them."

Merula frowned, "And do you believe every rumor you hear?"

"Of course not," Badeea replied, shaking her head. "I've spoken with Wren multiple times out of class."

"Rula, don't be mean," Wren scolded.

Merula huffed, "I'm not being mean, just defensive about you."

Rowan cleared her throat, "So what are you two meeting about?"

"Ahh," Badeea grinned, taking out a book and handing it to Wren. "I found it in the library and put a page of notes in there for you to read over. I think we'll be able to make a spell like the one you want. It'll take a while to get it right."

Wren took the book, "Thanks, Badeea. I'll see if Witcher will sit for a portrait later. I can't wait to create a spell with you."

Badeea blushed, "I can't wait to create one with you too."

"So what kind of spell are you two trying to create?" Rowan questioned.

"Invisible protective floating mirrors," Wren answered.

Merula nodded, "Like in those pictures you keep drawing during playtime with Avery. I guess I'd better get the bandages ready."

Wren rolled her eyes, "I'm not that clumsy. I won't break every one of my mirrors."

"Only the first few," Merula teased. "Well, if business is done, I'm going to grab a snack and go study a bit before dinner."

"Hug first," Wren insisted, holding out her arms and beaming at Merula.

Merula looked around to ensure that there weren't any other Slytherins around before hugging Wren. "I'm only doing this because it's you."

Wren giggled and squeezed Merula tighter. "I know. Love you, Rula."

/ - / - /

"Rowan, do you know Latin?" Wren asked as she studied Badeea's notes on mirrors.

"No but I could learn it," Rowan answered.

Wren giggled, "If you think about it, magic has a Latin core. Therefore, we know a little bit of Latin."

Rowan rolled her eyes but smiled, "Then why do you ask?"

"Well..." Wren hummed. "I read through my books and I could only find a Disillusionment Charm but we don't get to learn that until our fifth year. However, I want the object, in this case mirrors, to be invisible, not just hidden in the surrounding."

"Intriguing," Rowan nodded. "What else do you want it to do?"

Wren rolled onto her back and sighed, "I want the mirrors to protect the spellcaster which is why it needs to float around in the air. Also for it to last for a while. Making a spell is hard."

Rowan reached over and squeezed Wren's leg, "You'll get it but first, where are we going to get mirrors? How many do we need for practice?"

Wren laughed, "I don't know. Let's pick this up another time. I'm getting sleepy and we also have Astronomy later."


	7. Sleepover

"No," Merula declined when Wren asked.

Wren immediately pouted, "But?"

Merula sighed, "I already said no. Are you going to stand there and harass me with that sad look?"

Wren huffed and looked around before spotting the Slytherin girl who nodded at Merula the other day. She smirked at Merula before storming over.

"Hello," Wren smiled at the Slytherin, holding up a plate of cookies. "Free cookies?"

"Thanks," the girl stated, taking a cookie. "Did you want something, Wren?"

Wren preened, "Will you come to my sleepover?"

The girl glanced at Merula and grinned, "Sure. Name's Ismelda Murk. Your Rula doesn't look too happy."

"She doesn't know how to make friends or keep the ones she does have happy," Wren huffed.

Ismelda took another cookie, "I'm sure she'll see reason soon enough, little bird. The sleepover is tonight?"

Wren beamed, "Yes! Right after dinner."

"I'll see you then, little bird," Ismelda smirked before departing.

Merula grumbled as she rejoined Wren, "What did she say?"

"I'm not telling you," Wren retorted. "I still have to invite others."

"What about your roommates?" Merula pointed out.

"They already said yes," Wren answered, heading to the stairs.

/ - / - /

Wren was practically bouncing around when it was time for the sleepover. She had made late-night snacks for later and a huge batch of cookies with Roux. Her roommates agreed to share beds so there were two extra beds for their guests.

"So why are we having a sleepover?" Tonks questioned as she set up on Penny's bed.

"Because they're fun," Wren beamed. "Staying up late and talking about whatever. Also, snacks."

Rowan smiled from atop of Wren's bed, "So do you know who is going to show up?"

Wren sat on her bed, "Badeea. She said she would try to convince Tulip and Dennis."

Chiara frowned, "Who is Dennis?"

"Her frog," Wren answered. "Merula said no but she might show up because of Ismelda."

"Aren't they both Slytherin?" Penny stated as she sat beside Wren.

Wren puffed, "Slytherin or not, everyone deserves a friend."

Roux apparated into the room and tugged on Wren's pants, "Mistress Wren, your friends are waiting outside."

"Yay!" Wren beamed. "I'll go get them."

"Anyone from Gryffindor?" Chiara asked as Wren went to the door.

"Erin Hunter," Wren replied.

/ - / - /

"Stop squishing me," Merula grumbled as Wren nuzzled up against her. "Must you be so cuddly."

Ismelda glanced at them, "So you two are really close?"

Merula rolled her eyes, "You could say that. Pass the cookies."

"Get it yourself," Ismelda smirked, grabbing a cookie for herself.

Merula tapped Wren to get off of her and heard Wren winced when she did so. "Wren?"

Wren grinned through the pain as she sat up, "I'm fine."

Merula narrowed her eyes at her friend before sighing and grabbing a cookie. Witcher hopped down from the bed and curled against Wren.

"So how did you two meet?" Erin questioned. "Wren? Merula?"

Wren rubbed Witcher's head, "Merula's 5th birthday. My parents wanted Jacob and Merula to meet."

Tonks hummed, "Why?"

"Because of the stupid notion of Purebloods marry only Purebloods," Merula huffed, taking some crisps of the platter. "Being a Pureblood didn't protect my parents. This doesn't leave the room."

"Who would believe us?" Erin giggled.

"Absolutely no one," Tulip laughed along.

"So any good secrets to share?" Ismelda smirked, glancing at Merula.

Merula shrugged, "I got nothing. Everyone knows my parents are Deatheaters."

Wren shook her head, "Nothing interesting besides a mad missing brother."

Everyone else had nothing to spill either but Wren noticed something was off with Chiara when it came to her turn to answer the question. There was a knock on their door before they heard Jane telling them it was really late and that they should sleep.

"Has your Prefect stop bothering you?" Merula questioned as they all climbed into bed, leaving Roux to clean up.

"Mostly," Wren yawned. "Still checks to make sure I'm not losing points. Roux, thanks for cleaning up."

"It's an honor to serve you, Mistress Wren," Roux replied, blowing out the candles so the girls could rest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Flying Class**

Merula rolled her eyes at Wren, who was bouncing so much from excitement. They were headed to their first flying lessons. It was a mixed group of First-Years from all Houses.

"Have you flown before?" Rowan questioned.

Wren smiled, "Only with my parents. I love the feeling of wind rushing through my hair."

"Is it just me or are we being followed?" Merula questioned, glancing back at the corner they had just turned.

"It's probably that Gryffindor kid," Wren answered, taking Merula's hand. "Anyways, want to race?"

Merula smirked, "Always. I'm a natural flyer. How about you, Ro?"

Rowan blushed, "I've never flown before. I mostly hid in my room reading."

"No worries," Merula puffed up. "You got two of the best fliers with you."

Wren giggled, "I doubt we'll be in the air today."

"Miss Wren," Roux called out as she apparated next to them. "Miss, you need to hydrate. It's important to drink water."

"Oh, thank you, Roux," Wren beamed, stopping and taking the cup of water to drink.

Merula rolled her eyes, "Pampered much, O'Rourke?"

Wren shrugged after finishing her drink, "Maybe. Would you like Roux to get you some water?"

Merula looked at Roux, "If she doesn't mind."

Roux smiled politely, "Not at all, Miss Merula. I'll be real quick. Miss Rowan, would you like a cup as well?"

"No thank you," Rowan declined and Roux apparated away. "Having a House elf is really useful."

"It really is," Wren nodded before being sorrowful. "I miss Tali. She was my first House elf and friend."

Merula clapped Wren's back, "Cheer up. She was happy to protect and serve you. She wouldn't like knowing that she made you sad."

Wren smiled at Merula, "You're right. Tali's gone now but we have so many happy memories together and I have Roux."

/ - / - /

"Welcome to your first Flying Class," greeted the instructor once everyone arrived. "I will be your instructor, Madam Hooch. If you demonstrate the ability to raise your brooms, you will be allowed to move on to Basic Hovering. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone, step up to the left side of your broomstick."

"Yay," Wren cheered as she stepped up to the left side of her broomstick.

Merula, who was standing across from her, rolled her eyes, "How is it that you find joy in the tiniest things we do?"

Rowan giggled, "It's what makes Wren Wren."

They heard a groan and noticed Ben hesitating near his broomstick. Even with encouragement from the redhead Weasley boy next to him, Ben was struggling to stay calm and it made Wren itch with irritation. Merula noticed and nudged Wren, hoping to distract her.

"So hand above the broom and say up, right?" Merula questioned, holding her right arm out.

"Yep," Wren grinned, doing the same. "Up."

The broom obeyed the command and naturally flew up. Wren squealed happily upon gripping the broom handle. Merula gave her a quick grin before commanding her broom and also caught it. Unfortunately for Rowan, her broom rolled back and forth on the ground.

"I'm terrible at this," Rowan chuckled.

"No, you're not," Wren beamed. "You just have to focus. Clear your mind of any other thoughts, then visualize the broom coming up to your hand on command, and finally, say the word. But the most important is believing it will work."

Rowan nodded and tried again. It was a success.

"I did it!" Rowen beamed as she hugged Wren. "Thank you so much."

"It was all you," Wren blushed before whispering, "Besides... I like seeing you happy."

/ - / - /

It was near the end of the lesson when a few students lost control of their brooms which led to Madam Hooch leading the injured students to the Hospital Wing and she left instructions that everyone stayed off their brooms. However, Merula noticed the mischievous look twinkling in Wren's eyes. As soon as Madam Hooch and the injured students were soundly far away, Wren called the broom to her.

"Hey, Rula, fancy a race?" Wren smirked.

Rowan gaped, "Wren?! What do you think you're doing? You'll lose us points."

Wren grinned at her, "School is supposed to be fun, Rue. You can be the judge."

Merula chuckled and commanded a broom. "I'm up for a race."

"Good, we'll circle the training grounds five times," Wren beamed. "First one to touch down wins."

Rowan shook her head at them but sort of complied by doing the countdown. As soon as the duo took off into the air, Ben scrambled off to get a teacher. Merula and Wren flew neck to neck. They could hear some of their classmates cheering for one or the other. Soon, they came down to their final lap and both were flying quite aggressively. They dived in for their landing but Merula pulled back early meanwhile, Wren landed perfectly.

"MISS O'ROURKE! MISS SNYDE!" someone called out. "Please come over here and leave the brooms."

The two students shrank but followed the orders. It was Professor Sprout with Ben hiding slightly behind her.

"You two come with me," Professor Sprout informed. "Mister Cooper, rejoin your class."

"Yes, Professor Sprout," the three answered.

Wren and Merula followed Professor Sprout into one of the castle hallways. The duo was quite confused when Professor Sprout stopped and eyed them.

"I'm not going to take points away if you two help out in the greenhouse after your flying lessons," Professor Sprout informed. "Also, Miss O'Rourke, I would like for you to consider playing Quidditch for Hufflepuff. Miss Snyde, I will put in a word to Professor Snape about adding you to Slytherin's team. Now off with you two. Get back to your class."

"Yes, professor," they replied in shock with what they heard but still walked away back to class.


End file.
